Divinity Gottschalk
Created in the Beginning her purpose like those of all Angels was to aid in the creation of life — made to carry out the will of God. Abilities • Power Negation – This power is touch-based. As long as Divinity has the intended person within her grasp, then their powers are (for the time being) null and void. • Shape Shifting – A sight-based power that allows Divinity to take the form of another living creature. Her main form (besides human and angelic) is a dove. • Omnilingual – Like all of her race, Divinity has the ability to understand any spoken language; past and present. • Power Sensing – Distance-based; this power allows Divinity to detect another person(s) with any supernatural abilities and/or powers. The maximum distance is up to a 50ft radius. • Regeneration – After taking a hit from an attacker and based on how damaging it was to her, Divinity has the ability/power to accelerate her healing. Minor cuts/bruises/scrapes = 1 hour. Major cuts/bruises/scrapes/broken bones = 1 day. Fatal hits = No healing time; she cannot regenerate from a fatal wound. • Durability – This ability allows her to withstand an attack for a longer amount of time while only taking minimum damage. • Paralysis – Another touch-based power; Divinity can (for the time being) hold a person(s) captive by the simple touch of the hand, making him/her unable to move or speak. •• Low Level Ability/Spell : Light Sphere – A tangible ball of light, capable of increasing or decreasing in size; used for illumination purposes only. This ability/spell drains very little of her energy. •• Medium Level Ability/Spell : Daggers of Light – Made from the same tangible light as the Light Sphere, these daggers are capable of slicing through any solid substance. This takes a larger hit off her energy (which is noticeable in the way that the glow surrounding her begins to fade.) •• High Level Ability/Spell : Explosion – Again, using the same tangible light, Divinity draws energy not only from herself but from other life-forms around her (i.e.: plants and animals, some people too) to strength the force of her own powers until the build-up becomes so greatly compressed that it releases from her being in an explosion. The expansion can reach up to a 100ft radius and can incinerate a target within a matter of seconds. (As long as she focuses on who is being destroyed, all other beings, things within the radius are safe from dying.) This spell completely drains Divinity of her energy and leaves her in a weakened state of comatose; general recovery time is three days. Biological Profile Appearance Very petite in stature and visually unintimidating, Divinity is what most people would expect the embodiment of an angel looks like. Her hair is just a shade darker than pure white (making it a platinum hue with yellow highlights,) and cut to the length of her shoulders. Her eyes are “doe-like” in appearance and spaced evenly apart; their hue a myriad of colors (mostly compared to a rainbow) and changing with her moods. Nose and lips, both adequately sized to fit an oval shaped face. Her body type is slender; curved enough to give her a basic hourglass shape, but neither overly well-endowed nor scrawny. She dresses in styles created for women of wealth (which, as a current high-ranking member and former Head Chairwoman of the OHAD – she is) by designers such as Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, etc. in basic pant suits, skirts, silk blouses and dresses. If she’s not out working (in the field on some mission) then her shoes are rather…tall. Spiked heels to add to her 5ft 5in frame. Personal Belongings Yellow-gold necklace w/ cross pendant; Bible; Personality At times, Divinity can seem rather ‘aloof’ to the things around her. She is never more concerned with one thing over another and always tries to find a basic solution to every problem. She loves deeply those closest to her and very much wears her heart on her sleeve. She can be wrathful when angered (an emotion she doesn't often feel) and nurturing when calm. History There is no real ‘history’ to tell for Divinity. She was never born human, but simply…was. Her creation was in the Beginning for the purpose of aiding in the creation of life. She was made for His will. Time Line Codes: © = Complete, (s) = Suspended, (ip) = In Progress February 2013 - Divinity meets Aarick for the first time in the woods of Wisconsin. March 7, 2013 - Late one starry night : Divinity and Aarick meet Helmholtz and Athalie late one night at a diner in Hawaii.© April 13, 2013 - I don't think anyone is coming : Divinity and Aarick go to Iowa in search of the Paragon, Chalice Manon. Here they have confrontation with the zombie hoard and one particular named ADITI.(s) April 17, 2013 - Lunch for two : Divinity takes her new publicist, Lorrie Harnage (a demon) out to lunch.(s) April 17, 2013 - Tilapia it is! : Aarick treats Divinity to dinner and a romantic sunset on the rooftop of his apartment. Here they share their first real kiss.© April 22, 2013 - Hunter/Prey : Divinity and Aarick rescue Freya from an attack by a rogue demon and meet Kit in the mix.© April 23, 2013 - Everyone needs a place to go : Divinity goes to Atlantic City to find Alex West.(s) April 24, 2013 - We're going down : Divinity goes to Canada with Aarick and another magus, Erin in search of a boot.(s) April 26, 2013 - Do you have my shoes? : Divinity returns to Freya's apartment after the attack looking for her shoes and comes out with a new friendship.© April 28, 2013 - On the dancefloor : Divinity meets up with Aarick and Daniel at Club Republica for a night out and runs into Freya.(s) May 5,2013 - Abudction : Kidnapped by a group of rogue demons, Divinity must rely on Aarick to save her from a looming death. Here is where their true feelings are revealed.© June 10, 2013 - Lace or silk? PT 1 : Freya and Divinity do a little lingerie shopping.(extended) June 10, 2013 - Lace or silk? PT 2 : After shopping Divinity treats Freya to lunch at Niko's where Divinity gets a quick lesson in intimacy.© June 11, 2013 - To the center of Atlantis : Divinity and Aarick explore the ruins of Atlantis for the OU and along the way meet Sayuuri, a New Mayan.(s) July 10, 2013 - Trial : Divinity holds court over the OHAD where one member, Kendrick Lamay is to be punished for his crimes.(s) July 30, 2013 - The Devil : Divinity meets Legion.(s) August 5, 2013 - Outbreak of fashion? : Zombie outbreak in the fashion district.(s) August 6-9, 2013 - Reawakening : Divinity wakes from a 3 day comatose after the events of the zombie outbreak to find Aarick at her side.© August 18, 2013 - Everything Changes : Divinity comes face to face with Aarick, post-possession.© August 28, 2013 - Drown Your Sorrows : Divinity and Freya spend the night drinking and pouring out their man problems.© September 15, 2013 - Late at night... : Divinity heads to the office of Mitchell Grayson in hopes that he will perform an exorcism for her.© October 16, 2013 - Judgement Day : Zion, one of Divinity's long standing comrades is sent to Earth by the Father.© October 2013 (out of time thread) - The Gatekeeper : Divinity and Aarick arrive at Barnett Mansion for the much anticipated Halloween Costume Party.© October 2013 (out of time thread) - The Ballroom : Arriving finally, it isn't long before Divinity and Aarick are sidetracked by a group of specters.© October 2013 - Fire And Ice : Divinity and Zion help to save a few Grace Foundation members from a demon attack. Here is where she learns the name of the one possessing Aarick.© November 5, 2013 - Porta Ut Abyssus : The time for the opening of Hell's Gate is upon them. With the Grace Foundation fighting so valiantly against the hoard of demons that had been unleashed, Divinity and Zion arrive in time to help fight.© November 24, 2013 - Reflection & Coffee : While in the process of electing a new Co-Chairman for the OHAD, Divinity meets with Gabriel Fardusk (Paimon) to feel out his personality and to determine their working compatibility.© December 2013 - The First Christmas : Trapped inside a snowglobe for the month of December, Divinity meets up with Aarick and together the two explore the village of Timbervale.(s) January 2014 - So Little Time : After having a premonition of the demise of her beloved and herself, Divinity takes a flying leap into the next step of their relationship by asking Aarick to move in with her.© April 29, 2014 - The Ones Left Behind : Description coming soon.(ip) June 1, 2014 - Midnight Vigil : After so many months of seclusion, wherein she'd been abandoned by the one person she was meant to save, Divinity reemerges into the world slowly and starting at a Catholic church. Here she meets an old comrade, Mithriel and also sees Aarick for the first time since their parting.© July 10, 2014 - Lesser Gods : After receiving an invitation from Chern, Divinity answers his request for an audience by arriving at his temple within the ruins of Atlantis. More to come.(ip) Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Order and Hierarchy of Angels and Demons Category:Veil Crossers